


All He Needed

by starlitpurple



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dillon has a nightmare, Ziggy has smoothies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/gifts).



> Was backreading my journal and stumbled upon this drabble I did for Meg. I'd totally forgotten about it and never posted it anywhere, so I figured I'd put it here. :)

_Flashes of a blind girl screaming for him...the feeling of cold fingers grasping his arms, keeping him from going to her...the song that plagued his mind every day playing softly in the background..._

Dillon shot up out of bed, face wet and eyes wide. He took a deep breath and wiped his brow, closing his eyes for a moment. Feeling something digging into his palm, he opened them once more and realized he was holding his pocketwatch. He studied it for a moment, hating it for the nightmares it triggered, and yet cherishing it for the memories he still had.

The door opening caught his attention and Ziggy gave him a knowing look filled with sympathy as he stepped into the room they shared. He sat one of the tall glasses he was holding down on the bedside table and handed the other to Dillon while he crawled into the bed beside him, maneuvering the pillows for a backrest.

“I figured you'd want the strawberry,” he told him, not saying anything more.

As Ziggy grabbed his smoothie from the table and settled back against his side, Dillon realized it was all he needed.


End file.
